jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Song of the City of Hope
Versions Fred Gwynne, Kimberly Farr, and other cast members in the musical More Than You Deserve Stephen Collins, Kimberly Farr, and other cast members in the musical More Than You Deserve Similar songs This song is based on "Rainbow" from Rhinegold. Lyrics PROLOGUE: And in a time of endless trouble and eternal grief There came a man with an epic dream to bring us all relief And when it seemed the dark of night and woe would never cease There came a man with an impossible dream to give us all release And he built us a glorious city of hope A promised land for every underprivileged slope And when a beautiful kingdom arose in the bloodshot sky We left our battered war torn homes And we left our battered war torn cries and moans And we followed our saviour through the bloodshot sky And we could not help but cry No we could not help but cry DILLON: Nestled in a valley underneath the mountain Right before a river beneath a harvest moon I see a city glowing in the moonlight I'm going to build this city of hope This city of hope very soon FIONA: Yes it's good, Micky It's very good, you understood DILLON & FIONA: Playing in a schoolyard and praying in a chapel Running by the river and singing in the rain I hear the people singing with abandon Glorious and happy Only pleasure in the city, never pain VIETNAMESE: Major, lead us to our home in space Castle high for a holy race Walls of cloud and a dreamy dome Hallowed halls in our holiest of homes Major, lead us to our home in space Castle high for a holy race Walls of cloud and a dreamy dome Hallowed halls in our holiest of homes Glory, glory to our home in space Glory, glory to our holy race Glory, glory to our dreamy dome Glory, glory to our holiest of homes Major, lead us to the mighty tower Shining monument of all our power Long may it last, our place in the sky Home forever 'cause we'll never, never die Major, lead us to the mighty tower Shining monument of all our power Long may it last, our place in the sky Home forever 'cause we'll never, never die Glory, glory to the mighty tower Shining monument of all our power Glory, glory to our place in the sky Glory, glory 'cause we'll never, never die Glory, glory 'cause we'll never, never die Alternate verses: I see a city by a winding stream A jewel of a city full of hope and dreams Where people are free to do Exactly as they choose to do And this city of hope will come to be because of you I see a city in a golden field A glittering city where dreams are revealed Where skies are emerald-blue And lilacs sip the morning dew And this city of hope will come to be because of you, thanks to you I see an eight lane highway straight as a ruler With restaurants on either side, I see an A&P Where parking's free and the sidewalk's a mile wide Where drive-in movies play only shows you would take your kids to see I swear I shall build this city, it is my destiny I see a city full of laughter and song A pacified city free of Viet Cong Where everyone lives the way A human being should live today And this city of hope will be complete by the first of May I see a courthouse standing strong as a castle And justice is always done, I hear the postman shout good morning out As he sets down his quarts in the sun Where Green Shield stamps are free And nobody goes out in dungarees I swear I'll create this city, it is my destiny I see a city by a winding stream A shimmering city full of hopes and dreams Where people are free to do Exactly what they ought to do And this city of hope will come to be, it is my destiny My special gesture to you, from me Alternate chorus: See our city standing proud and tall Safe and strong within a mighty wall Houses high with an eternal lease Cloudless skies over crowded streets of peace Lead us gently to a new tomorrow Shining future from a past of sorrow See our millions passing through the gate Noble nation joining hands to meet our fate Glory glory hear our joyous cry Glory glory hear the hills reply Glory glory to your mighty towers Shining monument to love's great power Long may it last our place in the sky Home forever 'cause we'll never ever die Category:Songs